


kiss

by orphan_account



Category: Onward (2020)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Barley kisses ian, Other, Sleepy Kisses, Underage - Freeform, makeout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24631870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ian is in one of his moods again as all teenagers get sometimes and barley tries to cheer him up. They end up making out and laurel catches them
Relationships: None
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	kiss

**Author's Note:**

> thought i would right some barley x ian again. That seems to be popular because why not?  
> If u don't like this shipping. Then please don't read because I don't want hateful comments

the room was dark.   
it was 730 pm and ian was in his room alone, staring at his phone.  
his eyes were tired and he wanted to sleep.

dinner was ok. lazagnia and garlic bread with meatloaf for the second night in a row because it was barleys night to cook again and why? because laurel didn't want to cook and barley made that for the 2nd night in a row as he made a lot in the first place and it was leftovers. everyone had leftovers because barley couldnt be bothered to cook anything different cuz he was lazy and everyone knew that.

ian ate and then went up to his room.  
everyone said he was sulking   
maybe he was, he didn't care one bit.  
he was in one of his moods again where the world was against him because he had stated he wanted something different than leftovers and barley told him to suck an egg and enjoy that.  
ian felt like his opinion meant nothing and at that time it probably didn't mean anything to barley because barley would be barley and nothing would change that.

it was silent.   
peace and quiet was what ian craved when he was in one of his moods.  
the less contact with anyone the better he thought.

"why is barley against me? why is mom against me, why is everyone against me." ian said, having an emo moment.

ian sighed and watched a video on his phone.  
soon there was a knock on the door.  
barley was there, smiling.

he knew ian was upset because of him and he wanted to make things right again.

ian sighed and let his brother in.   
"what do u want barley? I don't want anything else to eat, I'm full on leftovers again."

" I didn't come up here for that. I came up here to apologize if I did anything offensive to you. I hate seeing you in one of your moods."

ian sighed, rolling his eyes as he looked at his brother,  
"please barley, save the smalltalk. noone cares."

"I care ian. please let me show you."

with that, barley walked over towards ian who was sitting on the bed and kissed him.  
this caught ian off guard and ian called barley a faggot as he pushed him away, or at least tried to.

barleys kiss was strong and he wasn't going to let go until he felt ian melt around him.

like that was going to happen.

ian sighed and let barley kiss him, his brother's kiss making him feel awkward and uncomfortable.

" I just want you to be happy ian. please forgive me and be happy again."  
ian sighed. "you promise if you cook tomorrow u will make something other than lazagnia, garlic bread and meatloaf?"

barley nodded happily.  
his smile was contagious.   
ian couldn't stay upset forever.  
ian wrapped his arms around barleys neck and deepened the kiss.

everyone would say they were together and they simply told everyone that wasn't the case. they liked to show their love at times different than others.

and laurel didnt know about it till now, as she was standing in the doorway, a look of confusion and anger written unmistakably all over her face.

"BARLEY, IAN, MY ROOM NOW!" Laurel boomed.  
laurels loud voice startled barley so much he fell off ians bed and onto the floor with a loud thud that sounded like a huge Boulder falling from a cliff.

the two boys walked into laurels room and then shut the door

"please explain to me why you two were making out. Go ahead. I am listening. " an angry laurel said, arms crossed and foot tapping, something she only did when she was about to go off on someone.

"we don't mean anything by it. we just like to kiss sometimes. it makes us feel safe." barley said. ian nodded.

laurel gave a face of disappointment and disbelief. she clearly wasn't getting it and she didn't want to either.

"oh let me guess, yall have had sex too, is that it? my sons are faggots?"

barley and ian froze. they knew the truth. they knew laruel already knew as well but was quizzing them to see if they would spill the beans.

the stun silence gave laurel the answer she needed.

"I cant believe yall. doing something so sick as to have sex with your own brother. what has gotten into yall? are yall gay now?" laurel asked

barley and ian shook their heads. "we only experiment with ourselves, noone else. girls turn us on." ian said, nervous.

laurel sighed. dissapointment on her face.

"how long has this gone on for?"

"bout a month or so." ian said, not wanting to lie and make himself look worse than he and his brother already was.

too late.

"Go to yals room and only come out when I say so or to go to school or eat dinner."

the boys obeyed. they knew they were busted and it showed on their faces and how they acted.

once in their rooms, ian initiated a conversation on his phone with barley.  
they texted for about an hour or so before it was time to go to bed.

"mom can't stop us from being outside our rooms." ian said, about to fall asleep.

"she won't. ill talk to you tomorrow about it. for now get some sleep. sweet dreams." barley said before he closed his eyes.

ian did the same.

the boys went to sleep and stayed to themselves   
it was hard but they managed.

after a week, laurel came to them and apologized for her rude behavior but she didn't want them to date.

"who said we were dating? gross. what gave u that idea? we just like to have fun." barley said, telling the truth.

laurel nodded her head as she looked at barley.  
"I trust you not to hurt your brother. and don't do any fruity stuff in public or around others, you hear?"

barley nodded.

ian and barley were still busted but at least laurel was trying to work with them even though it caused a burning rage inside her.


End file.
